The Chronicles Of The Vampiress
by Crazy2010
Summary: This Chronicles the life and death of our beloved Lorena. This follows the mortal life of Lorena and her life as a sadistic killing vampire. Also her life with Bill  and reveals how she was turned into a vampire. Hope you enjoy please review .


The Chronicles Of The Vampiress

Description: This Chronicles the life and death of our beloved Lorena. This follows the mortal life of Lorena and her life as one of the undead. Also her life with Bill. In first person.

Chapter 1:

Lorena Krasiki was a sexy and seductive woman who considered herself a master manipulator of men. She had chocolate brown hair which looked soft and shiny. Admirers acknowledged that It seemed to glow as it trailed behind the magnificent woman. Her hair was not only brown but had small brilliant red, natural streeks. . Her eyes were the most unusual type of green, they were a bright jade-green and they seemed to hypnotize men. Her eyebrows were thin, arched and soot black, Lorena had full expressive lips which were painted with cherry red lip gloss. She was curvy and buxom when she wore her elegant blood-red dress which elongated her slender legs. Divine looking and pretty were just two of many words to describe her on the outside but the inside was a different story.

Divine looking and pretty were just two of many words to describe Lorena's amazing looks but that was on the outside. In the inside to be truthfull she was a tortured soul completely insane and demented. Her humanity had been devoured. Now she was just a killer. Past saving.

But we shall start at the very beginning.

Elizabeth walked through the large, double french doors, that have a deep red color. The first step into the eerie castle echoes. She looked down at the cold, hard marble floors, each tile chosen with a specific taste in mind. She looked around to see beautiful paintings all around the room. There was a set of double staircases, one on the left, one on the right. The railing of the staircase is exquisitley engraved with flowers and vines, never a one to be the same. There were six large stone pillars evenly spaced, to keep the castle standing. Each one is elegantly carved to accent the Renissance feel of the castle. To her left, there was a grand wooden door that leads to a very large library. To the right there is a door that leads to a green house, with too many plants to even think about counting. Each one from a diffenent place in the world, you could tell. There was a moderate sized fountain that showers water gracefully back to where it started. The Austrian castle was a place of pure peace and elegance.

Elizabeth knew the murmurs, thoughts, and pursuit directed at her. Her life was awful from the start; born into a poor family, she was thirsty with greed and drank the money she snatched ever since she was twelve. Elizabeth was not crazy as everyone thinks. Yes, she enjoyed money like anyone who agrees and it's true she chose to use her beauty to fulfill her dream of wealth. Elizabeth was beautiful with sharp grey eyes and wavy golden hair, which was often interweaved with dangling pearls. Elizabeth could feel everyones glares, she could hear everyones giggles and sniggers as she confidently strutted down up the marble spiral staircase. "Whore" the women would roar as she casually strolled past, but Elizabeth reminded herself that they were all envious of her youthfull beauty.

Elizabeth lived in luxury thanks to her magnificent looks, she smartly charmed aristocrats out of their money for a few hours of her precious time but now she was being admired by the Empress of Austria herself. When Elizabeth crept into the Empresses room, she found her gazing motionless at her portrait with disgust and hatred. The Empress was a small, unattractive woman with a stern face and permanent snarl. Her hair was a silvery grey but was hidden by her dazzling crown, her face was covered in wrinkles and her body was saggy and fat. The Empress turned to Elizabeth with a welcoming smile revealing her rotten brown teeth then stumbled towards the worried girl. She caressed the girls smooth face as she tickled her arm, she kissed Elizabeth harshly, while she stayed frozen in the Empresses grasp. Empress wanted it to be real, but she couldn't join in the fantasy. Empress wrapped both arms around the teenager, hoping that with time, she'd come around and feel the same way. But she wasn't buying it, all she could think of were the bitter memories.

Afterwards Elizabeth staggered to the window, her eyes were swollen with tears before the Empress kindly asked "Is everythink okay...my love", Elizabeth couldn't believe it she was now wrapped in the Empresses tight grasp but now she had to reveal her dark secret. "I...I am pregnant" sobbed Elizabeth as she exploded into tears and fell weakly to her knee's, the Empress burst into a rage of violence. Gripping the crying girls hair, she furiously dragged the girl into a closet were she whipped of her shoe and repeatedly beat the whimpering courtesan. Blood dripped from Elizabeth's nose as she cried into the palms of her hands, then the Empress roared "Your mine" before slamming the door and locking Elizabeth in it.

After nine months Elizabeth's body was in agony, her face was purple and swollen, her clothes were torn and blood-stained and her wounds were gushing with blood. Thankfully Elizabeth survived and so did her baby whom she named Lorena. Suddenly Elizabeth screeched as the door swung open and the Empresses talon-like hands wrapped around the baby and ragged her from her mothers loving cradle "I have someone who'll take care of that" she cackled as she tossed the baby into a clan of laughing nuns.

Chapter 1 finished

Authors note: hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will reveal what happens to Elizabeth and her baby Lorena. Review please.


End file.
